pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Ramun the Slave Trader
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ramun is a special NPC that will always be in Singal's Tavern. He is the only slave trader that doesn't belong to the Red Brotherhood, and the only one to not move from one tavern to another every week. He will tell the player the story behind slave trading, allow the player to sell his or her prisoners, and offer a different "mercenary sale" than the one from the Red Brotherhood's agents. He will offer Special troops and other strange to see troops; however, unlike the Red Brotherhood one, this may not give troops and its not affected by bringing a Gold Bar with you. How is it set up? Stage 1: "you haven't played this week yet" and "are you level 10 or higher" and "are you not on KO renown quest" * If you meet all requirements, this conversation appears. -> Go to Stage 2 * You don't meet at least one, this conversation doesn't show up Stage 2: Ramun may want or not to play * 50% chance he accepts -> Go to Stage 3 * 50% chance he declines -> End conversation. You will not be able to hire troops from him till next week. Stage 3: 2 rolls are done. First one will be made to find out the price that Ramun will start the gamble, the second is done in stage 4. Here, a random troop and quantity is selected, and with these, the price is calculated. This is how this stage works: * A random troop is taken from this list, order matters (level): *# Iron Circle Centurion (50) *# Guardian Empire Knight (40) *# Valdis Huscarl (40) *# Veccavi Uncut (40) *# Iceguard Ranger (40) *# Noldor Hunter (16) *# Marleons Heavy Cavalry (36) *# D'Shar Djaha Archer (35) *# D'Shar Deathwind Savaran (36) *# Red Fletcher Longbowman (35) *# Queen Agnus Freebooter (36) * Quantity? ** 2-4 units for the first 6 from the list (considered stronger) ** 3-6 units for the remaining 5 in the list (considered weaker) * Price ** Troop Selected's Level * Quantity * (from 0.7 to 1.3 (random)) denars * When the price is calculated, go to Stage 4 for the second roll Stage 4: Want to play? He will show the price to pay. You may accept and gamble or dismiss. If you play, this is how the gamble works: * There is a 30% chance you'll lose the denars gambled and get nothing * There is a 70% chance you'll lose the denars gambled and get the troops Summary: * There is a 35% '''chance you get any troop from the list, as its a 70% of a 50%. ** The '''first 6 troops have each a 2.5% total chance to be obtained, whilst the last 5 have each a 4% total chance (totaling at 35% overall). * There is a 50% chance you'll get nothing but pay nothing (him not wanting to play) * There is a 15% chance you pay for troops and get nothing (he wants to play and you lose) The player may ask Ramun to gamble again as soon as soon as the weekly report shows up, meaning there is no timer activated when you gamble with him, so no hurries, as you may do it any day of the week that it won't delay the next gamble attempt. If your party is full, you can still gamble, but the troops you win will not show up in your party. Category:Singal Category:Gambles